


A vague sort of story told through a group chat

by Ellipsis_DotDotDot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I do enjoy this, I'm ignoring canon stuff about totems in favor of this, chat fic, probably more tags later but for now that's it, there will be some non-chat moments, who's with me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsis_DotDotDot/pseuds/Ellipsis_DotDotDot
Summary: Petal Mantis: Hey guys I have a new apprentice, I'm adding her to the chat.Petal Mantis added Forest Guardian to the chat.Fishy-Fishy: It's about time old ladyForest Guardian: That was rather rude, especially coming from a Wishiwashi. I though you guys were better than that.--==~^~==--Or, the Totem Pokemon have a group chat and I have my own theories about how new Totems come to be.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

Chapter 1-? Key  
Petal Mantis - Lurantis  
Old Fat Dude - Raticate  
Fishy-Fishy - Wishiwashi  
Film Noir Gumshoe - Gumshoos  
Clang Clang Clang - Kommo-o  
Flaming Stick - Marowak  
Spiky Ball - Togedemaru  
Mimikyu - Mimikyu  
Ribbon - Ribombee  
Forest Guardian - It’s a surprise!

\--==~^~==--

Petal Mantis: Hey guys I have an apprentice. I’m adding her to the chat.

**_Petal Mantis added Forest Guardian to the chat._ **  


Fishy-Fishy: It’s about time old lady  


Forest Guardian: That was rather rude, especially coming from a Wishiwashi. I thought you guys were better than that.  


Flaming Stick: OOOHH, Luran, you didn’t mention she was sassy!  


Petal Mantis: She usually isn’t. I guess Wishi just rubbed her the wrong way. But then again, that’s not really anything new, is it?  


Flaming Stick: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH, BUURRNN!!  


Old Fat Dude: That was rather amusing. Perhaps you’d consider putting that sass to good use?  


Clang Clang Clang: Hehehe, that was funny.  


Forest Guardian: Thank you, I do my best.  


Spiky Ball: Luran, you sure you didn’t accidentally recruit a cryptid?  


Petal Mantis: Fairly certain, but it is hard to tell.  


Mimikyu: Hello.  


Forest Guardian: ?!  


Petal Mantis: Oh, that’s just Mimikyu. Don’t mind him, he mostly just lurks until he has something to say. Be warned though, he generally says creepy things. And be aware of Ribbon, she generally doesn’t get on the chat much because we’re ‘too rowdy’. Like there’s such a thing.  


Forest Guardian: Duly noted.  


Fishy-Fishy: So, how has life been treating you lately, little apprentice?  


Forest Guardian: Pretty well. I’ve been training hard and Luran says I’ve made more progress than she had made at this point in time. :)  


Fishy-Fishy: Not a very high bar though, is it?  


Petal Mantis: Rude!  


Clang Clang Clang: Rude!  


Spiky Ball: Rude!  


Ribbon: Rude!  


Flaming Stick: Rude!  


Film Noir Gumshoe: Rude!  


Fat Old Man: Yeah, that was low.  


Forest Guardian: Do you wish to apologize?  


Fishy-Fishy: I can feel her glaring through the screen and it’s scaring me…  


Spiky Ball: Cryptid. Definitely a cryptid.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, peoples! I made my own theories as to where Totem Pokemon come from, distinctly ignoring canon THIS ONE TIME, and chat fic seemed like a good way to tell the story. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and until next time, God bless!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue, "I told you so."

Forest Guardian: Hey guys, did you know that Luran had a kit to make the Trevenant Tree a training set this whole time??

Rich Fat Dude: Yes. Who do you think she bought it from?

Forest Guardian: 👀👀👀

Clang Clang Clang: It’s true too.

Forest Guardian: *thinks* *shrugs*

Petal Mantis: *wipes away tear* I’m so proud.

Forest Guardian: Of what?

Petal Mantis: Wtm

Old Fat Dude: Wtm

Clang Clang Clang: Wtm

Flaming Stick: Wtm

Fishy-Fishy: Sucks to be you, apprentice.

Forest Guardian: Now, **@Fishy-Fishy** , I really don’t think that was necessary, do you?

Fishy-Fishy: No ma’am.

Spiky Ball: Okay, that’s it.

**_Spiky Ball changed Forest Guardian’s name to Cryptid Forest Guardian._ **

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Oh moons, Thank you so much!

Spiky Ball: No, thank _you_. You made Wishi shut up.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: :)

Flaming Stick: So anyway, what’s up?

Petal Mantis: Actually, there is a conversation I’ve been meaning to have with you, **@Cryptid Forest Guardian** …

Cryptid Forest Guardian: What is it?

Petal Mantis: I think you’ve been overexerting yourself just a _liiiiittle_ bit.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: No I haven’t. I’ve been training hard, yes, but not overexerting.

Petal Mantis: Yes you have. You nearly collapsed tonight, and you’ve been running on caffeine during training and during the day. It’s not healthy. You need to turn it down.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: I don’t need that much rest. I’m fine.

Petal Mantis: Fine. But when you collapse tomorrow, I get to say I told you so.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Fine!

**_Cryptid Forest Guardian left the chat._ **

**_Petal Mantis left the chat._ **

Flaming Stick: Who do you think will win?

Clang Clang Clang: Luran will get to say I told you so.

Flaming Stick: Indeed.

\--==~^~==--

Petal Mantis: I told you so.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: *sigh* You did.

Petal Mantis: And because you ignored me, you’re now in the hospital with a twisted ankle and a severe case of exhaustion.

Flaming Stick: Wait, a twisted ankle?

Petal Mantis: Yes. Care to tell them how that happened, apprentice?

Cryptid Forest Guardian: *mutters* I stepped in a hole as I collapsed from exhaustion, and then I fell the wrong way.

Clang Clang Clang: Ouch.

Petal Mantis: Her classmates completely _freaked_. It was alarming but funny at the same time. And then her dad and brother showed up. Right now her dad’s chewing her out for not taking care of herself.

Flaming Stick: If only he knew…

Fat Old Man: Indeed… Imagine it.

Mimikyu: It’sss hilarious in my mind.

Petal Mantis: Anyway, from now on you’re going to listen to me when I tell you to take a break, all right?

Cryptid Forest Guardian: …

Petal Mantis: Right?

Cryptid Forest Guardian: … Fine.

Petal Mantis: Good.

Spiky Ball: I bestoweth upon thee the title of Cryptid Tamer.

Petal Mantis: Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, in case you haven't figured it out, Cryptid Forest Guardian is leading a double life. She trains during the night and does her other stuff during the day. You get cookies if you figure out who it is! (: :) (: :) (: :)  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Until next time, God bless!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS... A NEW APPRENTICE!!

A Week Later…

Fishy-Fishy: Hey guys, I got an apprentice too.

Petal Mantis: Yes, so that old lady comment a couple of weeks ago was uncalled for.

Fishy-Fishy: You’re not letting that one go, are you?

Petal Mantis: No.

Fishy-Fishy: Anyway, I’m adding my apprentice to the chat.

Petal Mantis: And I’ll add mine back to the chat, since she’s no longer on leave.

**_Fishy-Fishy added Lake Guardian to the chat._ **

**_Petal Mantis added Cryptid Forest Guardian to the chat._ **

Lake Guardian: Hello, Totem Pokemon and fellow apprentice!

Cryptid Forest Guardian: HAHA! I AM BACK FROM THE BANNED!! NOTHING SHALL STOP ME FROM TRAINING NOW!!

Petal Mantis: Except that twisted ankle.

Old Fat Dude: And Luran.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Yeah, except those.

Clang Clang Clang: Don’t forget your father and brother and concerned group of friends, none of whom actually know how you managed to run yourself into the ground.

Lake Guardian:... What??

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Oh no, I forget to say hello! Hi new apprentice!

Lake Guardian: Hi, I think??

Clang Clang Clang: Hello, new apprentice.

Film Noir Gumshoe: Greetings.

Fat Old Dude: Hello.

Petal Mantis: Hi!

Ribbon: HI!!

Spiky Ball: ‘Sup? You another cryptid?

Mimikyu: Hi.

Flaming Stick: Hello! Speaking of apprentices, I saw a kid who _would_ do nicely _if_ he wasn’t already planning on becoming a kahuna and I weren’t too young for an apprentice. I might teach him fire dancing anyways though.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: I know of whom you speak. Please don’t add him to the chat, I’m trying to, y’know, _hide_ my _secret_ double life and there’s already more than enough suspicion because of the whole collapsing-from-exhaustion thing last week.

Lake Guardian: ... Mallow?

Cryptid Forest Guardian: AcK hOw nO wHo wHaT AcK-

**_Cryptid Forest Guardian hurriedly left the chat._ **

Fishy-Fishy: Ha ha, @Cryptid Forest Guardian got run off by someone guessing her real name!

Petal Mantis: You do realize we try to maintain a certain level of secrecy amongst apprentices for a reason, right?

Lake Guardian: Mallow’s an apprentice? … Well, that explains a lot.

Spiky Ball: …

**_Spiky Ball changed Lake Guardian’s name to Cryptid #2._ **

Cryptid #2: Thanks?

Spiky Ball: Your welcome. And do be careful on the other side. Apprentices knowing each other in day-to-day life is typically avoided for a reason.

Cryptid #2: Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, Cryptid Forest Guardian's secret Identity was revealed! But who, exactly, is Cryptid #2? Stay tuned to find out!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Until next time, God bless!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who Cryptid #2 is, and things go off on a Buneary trail. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait!! On the other hand, I've decide on the fourth story in my little rotation! Keep and eye out for Oddly in Ninjago!

\--==~^~==--

**PM Cryptid Forest Guardian ----- > Cryptid #2**

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Hey, **@Cryptid #2**? I was thinking, maaaaybe we should discuss you knowing who I am?? Because that’s kinda a big deal??

Cryptid #2: It’s me. Lana.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: ...That was unexpected.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: But it does explain a lot.

Cryptid #2: I know, right?

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Well, now that that’s been sorted out…

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Want to talk about apprentice stuff?

Cryptid #2: Heck yeah!

\--===~^~==--

Later…

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Well, that was close.

Cryptid #2: Indeed.

Petal Mantis: What are you two talking about?

Cryptid #2: My fellow apprentice nearly blew her cover today when we encountered some Grass Pokemon.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: In fairness, they _were_ calling everyone all sorts of unpleasant and/or inappropriate names. I have no idea where they learn those words.

Petal Mantis: ...Two Forest Totems ago there was someone with a swearing problem.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Ah.

Cryptid #2: It was kinda funny though. She was standing there _gaping_ at the swearing Fomantis and everyone was looking at her in confusion. She looked like a gasping Magikarp.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Magikarp are almost always gasping Lana. It’s a Magikarp thing.

Spiky Ball: I enjoy this immensely.

Film Noir Gumshoe: Of course you do. You’re planning on spamming us with memes after their Ceremonies.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Really Togedemaru?

Cryptid #2: Wait, he is? Seriously?

Spiky Ball: It’s my way of commemorating your apprenticeship!

Clang Clang Clang: You mean your way of embarrassing them.

Spiky Ball: Who else is going to do it?

Cryptid #2: I will!

Cryptid Forest Guardian: *dramatically* I HATH BEEN BETRAYED! Lana, I TRUSTED you! And this, THIS is how you repay me?

Cryptid #2: Yep. xP

Cryptid Forest Guardian: D’:

Spiky Ball: So taking a screenshot of this.

Petal Mantis: Meme all you want after the Ceremony, Toge. I give you my permission.

Spiky Ball: *le gasp* I HATH BEEN GIVEN RIGHTS!!

Cryptid #2: WHYYYYYYYYY.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Luran, please…

Petal Mantis: I have to leave some way to torture you after the Ceremony! After all, I won’t be around to make sure your head doesn’t get too big…

*long pause*

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Luran…

Cryptid #2: …

_**Sentient Chat: Oh no, you done goofed son.** _

Petal Mantis: Shut up and get off our chat kid.

**_OnTheFritz joined the chat_ **

OnTheFritz: I apologize for my sister’s behavior, I never should have taught her to hack.

MouthOfLightning: But big brother, it’s fun!

OnTheFritz: No.

**_OnTheFritz kicked MouthOfLightning from the chat._ **

**_OnTheFritz left the chat._ **

Cryptid #2: Well, that was interesting.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Indeed. I wonder where those two are from…?

Flaming Stick: Prolly Ralamh (RAH-luv).

Petal Mantis: What makes you say that?

Flaming Stick: The ease of hacking and the usernames. They seem like something a Ralamhan person would use.

Petal Mantis: Good point. Fritz and Lightning are definitely Ralamhan names. I’d be willing to bet they’re both Electric types.

Cryptid #2: ???

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Has Wishi been teaching you _nothing_ , Lana?

Fishy-Fishy: Hey!

Cryptid Forest Guardian: In the Ralamh region, there are shapeshifters, or “Pokemorphs”, known as Flitgon. They can go between a human and Pokemon form, and can use moves, powers, and abilities in both forms. They also are not restricted to one type, but can be any combination of types.

Cryptid #2: Oh, now it makes sense.

Fat Old Man: Someone stole my phone guys. Be warned.

Cryptid #2: But you’re texting right now.

Fat Old Man: From my backup.

**_Fat Old Man changed their name to Person who found a phone._ **

Person who found a phone: *reads previous things*

Person who found a phone: ... How does it make sense?!

Cryptid Forest Guardian: It makes sense because it makes sense.

Spiky Ball: Spoken like a true cryptid.

**_Person who found a phone changed their name to Fat Old Man._ **

Fat Old Man: Sorry about that. I got my phone back though.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Yay for you. Now onto the more important matter, who was that and did he or she see our secret identities?!

Fat Old Man: Some emo-looking kid with a Lycanroc, an Umbreon, and a pokemon he called Silvally.

Cryptid #2: Ah, corkscrew crash it, we know him.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: We need to go and establish alibis now. Bye! *waves frantically*

Cryptid #2: Leaving now too! Bai!!

Fat Old Man: What nice kids.

Petal Mantis: They literally just said that they need to establish alibis?? Did you miss this??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was exciting. My longest chapter yet, I think. I'm sure you can figure out who accidentally got on the chat briefly... But does he know their identities, and will he tell?! Anyway, comments and kudos are appreciated, and until next time, God bless!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite apprentices face the repercussions of the events of last chapter, and we have our first non-chat scene.

**Ultra Guardian Group Chat**

_**Gladion joined the chat.** _

Gladion: Guys, the weirdest thing just happened to me!!

_**Ash joined the chat.** _

_**Lillie joined the chat.** _

_**Kiawe joined the chat.** _

_**Lana joined the chat.** _

_**Sophocles joined the chat**_.

Ash: What?

Lillie: What is it brother?

Kiawe: Do we need to fight an Ultra Beast?

Gladion: No, SOMETHING EVEN WEIRDER happened.

Sophocles: Well, are you going to tell us?

Gladion: I encountered a Raticate.

Kiawe: Is this the weird thing??

Gladion: I think it was the Totem.

Ash: What weird thing happened and is it world ending?

Gladion: THE RATICATE HAD TWO PHONES.

Lillie: Why would a Pokemon have two phones?

Lana: Maybe it needed a backup in case one got stolen.

Gladion: What are y- you know what, never mind. But the Raticate dropped one of the phones and didn’t realize at first, so it had walked off, but then I found the phone, AND

THERE WAS A GROUP CHAT.

Ash: Okay, it’s not that bad. Unless Kyorge and Groundon were on there…? Wait, no, they’re not allowed on group chats anymore.

Gladion:... Do I want to know how you know this?

Ash: Probably not.

Gladion: Anyway, on the group chat, it was super weird. I think all the other Totem Pokemon were on there, and there were also two people on there who I have no idea who they are but they both have Cryptid in their usernames…? And there were hackers, and the Totems said they were probably Flitgon, and one of the cryptids, the one called Cryptid Forest Guardian, asked the… other one...if Wishi had taught her nothing… and called her…

Lana: Oh snap.

Gladion: LANA!!

**_Lana left the chat._ **

Gladion: OH MY TAPUS LANA WAS ON THAT CHAT WITH THE TOTEM POKEMON AND-

Kiawe: WHAT!?

Lillie: WHAT?!

Sophocles: *falls out of chair*

Ash: Well, it’s not the strangest thing that’s happened to me… yet.... (-_-;)

PROfessor Kukui joined the chat.

Professor Burnet joined the chat.

PROfessor Kukui: My Tapus… What?!

Professor Burnet: Wait, where’s Mallow?

Mallow joined the chat.

Mallow:...

Mallow: Double oh snap.

_**Mallow left the chat.** _

Professor Burnet: Um… what?

PROfessor Kukui: You don’t think…

Sophocles: That she…

Kiawe: KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME?!

Ash: *eating popcorn* Or she could be ‘Cryptid Forest Guardian’. Honestly, this is like a slow Tuesday for me.

Gladion: WHAT.

Kiawe: WAT.

PROfessor Kukui: WHAT THE TAPUS KID???

Sophocles: Where’d you get popcorn?

Professor Burnet: I’ll go check on Mallow and Lana now…

Lillie: I’ll go with you!

\--==~^~==--

**Totem Chat**

Cryptid #2: Guys we’re so screwed.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Forget alibis, we need to go dark, NOW.

Petal Mantis: Wait, what??

Fishy-Fishy: Child, what is going on?!

Cryptid #2: THEY KNOW THEY KNOW THEY KNOW I’M ON THIS CHAT THEY’LL CONNECT THE DOTS SOON AND REALIZE MALLOW’S IN ON IT TOO!!!

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Oh BlEeP, tHeY’rE aT mY dOoR!!!!

Cryptid #2: I’M PACKING NOW I’LL BE AT THE LAKE IN TEN WISHI!!

Fishy-Fishy: Wha- why? What’s going on??

Fat Old Man: *mortified* Oh bleep, this is because of the thing with the phone, isn’t it?

Cryptid Forest Guardian: It’s not your fault, Raticate. Blame Gladion for picking up a random phone and reading someone else’s messages.

Petal Mantis: So should I be planning for you to be staying with me now **@Cryptid Forest Guardian**??

Cryptid Forest Guardian: If I can, YES. But right now, I need to be furiously shoving my stuff in a bag. I’ll see you in five.

Petal Mantis: Welp, this is a new one.

Fishy-Fishy: Indeed.

\--==~^~==--

Mallow was breathing hard as she ran through the forest, internally panicking. Even with her scattered mindset, she had no problem navigating the dense tangle of trees, leaving barely a trace - Luran had taught her better than that. The Grass-type trainer knew that she couldn’t go back anymore, now that Lana was found out. It wouldn’t take many brain cells to connect the dots and figure out that Mallow was on that chat too. And then they would wonder why, and then... Well, the thing she was hiding was not something that’s supposed to be shared with anyone not going through it.

Mallow had known about the risks beforehand, and this was one of them. But she had made a promise, and she wasn’t going back on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much appreciate comments and kudos, and until next time, God bless!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite apprentices face the music, if the repercussions of the previous chapter's events were music, and we go outside of the chat format for a little at the end.

**Ultra Guardian Group Chat**

_**Gladion joined the chat.** _

Gladion: Guys, the weirdest thing just happened to me!!

**_Ash joined the chat._ **

**_Lillie joined the chat._ **

**_Kiawe joined the chat._ **

**_Lana joined the chat._ **

**_Sophocles joined the chat._ **

Ash: What?

Lillie: What is it brother?

Kiawe: Do we need to fight an Ultra Beast?

Gladion: No, SOMETHING EVEN WEIRDER happened.

Sophocles: Well, are you going to tell us?

Gladion: I encountered a Raticate.

Kiawe: Is this the weird thing??

Gladion: I think it was the Totem.

Ash: What weird thing happened and is it world ending?

Gladion: THE RATICATE HAD TWO PHONES.

Lillie: Why would a Pokemon have two phones?

Lana: Maybe it needed a backup in case one got stolen.

Gladion: What are y- you know what, never mind. But the Raticate dropped one of the phones and didn’t realize at first, so it had walked off, but then I found the phone, AND THERE WAS A GROUP CHAT.

Ash: Okay, it’s not that bad. Unless Kyorge and Groundon were on there…? Wait, no, they’re not allowed on group chats anymore.

Gladion:... Do I want to know how you know this?

Ash: Probably not.

Gladion: Anyway, on the group chat, it was super weird. I think all the other Totem Pokemon were on there, and there were also two people on there who I have no idea who they are but they both have Cryptid in their usernames…? And there were hackers, and the Totems said those were probably Flitgon, and one of the cryptids, the one called Cryptid Forest Guardian, asked the… other one...if Wishi had taught her nothing… and called her…

Lana: Oh snap.

Gladion: LANA!!

**_Lana left the chat._ **

Gladion: OH MY TAPUS LANA WAS ON THAT CHAT WITH THE TOTEM POKEMON AND-

Kiawe: WHAT!?

Lillie: WHAT?!

Sophocles: *falls out of chair*

Ash: Well, it’s not the strangest thing that’s happened to me… yet.... (-_-;)

**_PROfessor Kukui joined the chat._ **

**_Professor Burnet joined the chat._ **

PROfessor Kukui: My Tapus… What?!

Professor Burnet: Wait, where’s Mallow?

_**Mallow joined the chat.** _

Mallow:...

Mallow: Double oh snap.

**_Mallow left the chat._ **

Professor Burnet: Um… what?

PROfessor Kukui: You don’t think…

Sophocles: That she…

Kiawe: KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME?!

Ash: *eating popcorn* Or she could be ‘Cryptid Forest Guardian’. Honestly, this is like a slow Tuesday for me.

Gladion: WHAT.

Kiawe: WAT.

PROfessor Kukui: WHAT THE TAPUS KID???

Sophocles: Where’d you get popcorn?

Professor Burnet: I’ll go check on Mallow and Lana now…

Lillie: I’ll go with you!

\--==~^~==--

**Totem Chat**

Cryptid #2: Guys we’re so screwed.

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Forget alibis, we need to go dark, NOW.

Petal Mantis: Wait, what??

Fishy-Fishy: Child, what is going on?!

Cryptid #2: THEY KNOW THEY KNOW THEY KNOW I’M ON THIS CHAT THEY’LL CONNECT THE DOTS SOON AND REALIZE MALLOW’S IN ON IT TOO!!!

Cryptid Forest Guardian: Oh BlEeP, tHeY’rE aT mY dOoR!!!!

Cryptid #2: I’M PACKING NOW I’LL BE AT THE LAKE IN TEN WISHI!!

Fishy-Fishy: Wha- why? What’s going on??

Fat Old Man: *mortified* Oh bleep, this is because of the thing with the phone, isn’t it?

Cryptid Forest Guardian: It’s not your fault, Raticate. Blame Gladion for picking up a random phone and reading someone else’s messages.

Petal Mantis: So should I be planning for you to be staying with me now **@Cryptid Forest Guardian**??

Cryptid Forest Guardian: If I can, YES. But right now, I need to be furiously shoving my stuff in a bag. I’ll see you in five.

Petal Mantis: Welp, this is a new one.

Fishy-Fishy: Indeed.

\--==~^~==--

Mallow was breathing hard as she ran through the forest, internally panicking. Even with her scattered mindset, she had no problem navigating the dense tangle of trees, leaving barely a trace - Luran had taught her better than that. The Grass-type trainer knew that she couldn’t go back anymore, now that Lana was found out. It wouldn’t take many brain cells to connect the dots and figure out that Mallow was on that chat too. And then they would wonder why, and then... Well, the thing she was hiding was not something that’s supposed to be shared with anyone not going through it.

Mallow had known about the risks beforehand, and this was one of them. But she had made a promise, and she wasn’t going back on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.... Well that escalated quickly. But what can you do aobut it when someone finds out about the secret group chat you're on but doesn't realize you're on there? Anyway, comments and kudos are appreciated, and until next time, God bless!


End file.
